Revenge is Bittersweet
by Haloxoxo
Summary: Massie Block is returning to OCD after being sent off to military school for two years. One thing is on her mind and that is revenge no one can stop her quest will maybe romance can but sometimes revenge is bittersweet.Pairings switch a lot in this story.
1. Profiles

**A/n I don't own the Clique :(. This is my first Clique fanfic so puh-lease review because I totally heart reviews :). **

Massie Block: After the blow out with the whole PC; she goes a little crazy. Her parents get concerned because of her very strange behavior like how she starts to like playing sports and even worse she is pushing their buttons so they do the only thing that will be reasonable and that is sending her off to military school. Massie is about the news to her only friend left Claire but she notices that Claire is talking to Alicia so Massie leaves without an explanation. Sophomore year is about to come around and Massie Block convinces her parents to let her come home they agree and now that is all left to do is start a new clique and destroy he ex-best friends. One problem is she still is in love with Derrington but her feelings may change when Josh Hotz takes an interest in her.

Claire Lyons: Alicia approached her trying to get her into her new PC but Claire didn't want to because Massie is her best friend but when she went to Massie's room to tell her; Massie wasn't there. Not wanting to become a total LBR, she joins Alicia's new clique the Hawtties. Claire is too busy focusing on staying in the Hawtties that she is ignoring Cam her beyond purr-fect boyfriend but will she loose him because of Alicia? What will Claire do when the famous Massie Block comes back to Westchester with a heart for revenge? This time she will have to choose between popularity and the love of her life.

Kristen Gregory: After her blew out with Massie, she had to choose between Dune or Dempsey. However Dune walked out on her leaving her with Dempsey and we all know that sometimes the second choice is the best for the heart. Soccer is the main priority in her life until Alicia tightens the reins on the Hawtties all because she feels the commiteee is not doing everything physically possible together and that is just unacceptable. Worrying over Alicia and Dempsey's wants are hard enough but things will get only worse for Kristen when her former alpha Massie Block returns with a hunger for revenge. Who side will Kristen be on? Will Kristen be happy with Dempsey? Will Kristen loose her spot on te soccer team to Massie Block? Kristen will have to make the right decisions to stay IN or she will be booted OUT.

Dylan Marvil: Dylan is with her quote on quote perfect boyfriend Derrick Harrington. Could she be any more happy? Not only is she down to a size two, has a beyond ah-mazing boyfriend, but she is apart of the Hawtties clique; everything is in the palm of her hands at least that is until Massie Block returns to OCD. All Dylan's hard work and effort is going to disappear next to the former alpha not only that Derrick seems to be taking an interest in Massie again. Will Dylan have a chance with Derrick? Will she turn to food to comfort her? What will she do to try to destroy Massie Block all over again? Will she ever forgive Massie for everything she did? Dylan will have to struggle in order to stay in with the Hawtties or be kicked out and become a LBR for the rest of her high school years.

Alicia Rivera: Has it all the popularity, the devoted followers, the money, the hair, the body, the attitude, and of course the drop dead gorgeous boyfriend. Everything is hers until Massie Block is reinstated to BOCD now Alicia will have to worry about her alpha spot being stolen. Her main worry however is her boyfriend Josh Hotz when his eyes start wondering over to Massie's and that is just unacceptable but he is the one thing Alicia can not control. Will her clique the Hawtties be toppled by Massie's new PC? Will her devoted followers stand behind her or just back stab her? Will Josh choose Massie over her? Alicia has her claws out ready for a cat-fight.

Olivia Ryan: One of the devoted followers of the Hawtties committee and the girlfriend of Kemp. Olivia has nothing to worry about but when Alicia starts to cut some of the Hawtties to the Nawtties she becomes paranoid that she will be the next to go. She starts to back-stab Alicia by helping Massie start a new committee that will topple the Hawtties but she makes Massie promise her to grant her a free spot in the new committee. What will happen when Olivia gets caught by Alicia? Will Massie keep her promise? Olivia will have no say in the matter because the hardest thing about being IN is staying IN.

Derrington: Derrington is head over cleats in love with Dylan but he still thinks about Massie all the time in fact he never really got over her. When Massie suddenly moves away he realizes his feelings for her are stronger than his feelings for Dylan. When Massie returns to OCD with a new attitude, new look, new skills, and a new PC; Derrington can not get over his stupidity for dating Dylan. One of his biggest problems getting back with his Block is he can't tell her is real feelings because he gets defensive and ruins the conversation all the time. Can Derrington win back his Block? Will he fight for her? Not even Josh Hotz can stop Derrington in his quest to get Massie back.

Cam Fisher: Sick of being ignored by Claire; he starts to take an interest for older girls. However he can not stop loving Claire that is until he sees Massie again he heart skipped a beat because of the flawless alpha. Who will Cam choose? Girls are more of his priority than soccer is.

Dempsey: Is in love with Kristen but things change when Layne starts to act more of a girl. He soon gets fed up with Kristen's ignorance so he starts to hookup with the LBR but when Claire catches them making out what will she do? Will he breakup with Kristen for Layne? Or will he act like nothing happened and blackmail Claire? Massie is in the past but Layne could possibly be his future girlfriend.

Josh Hotz: Ever since his sweet beautiful girlfriend became the alpha, she has been a jerk to him. She ignores him and flirts with some of the guys on his soccer team and that is not all she tries to contol his every move. When Josh sees Massie again she takes his breath away and he knows that he has to get her before anyone else does. Will he dump Alicia? Or will he play both Massie and Alicia? Josh is in this battle for himself and for his personal needs.

Kemp: Is dating Olivia Ryan and trying to keep up with the latest buzz.


	2. Home Sweet Home

Ever wonder why Massie Block is still on Earth? Because heaven kicked me out and hell is afraid I will take over. I am not the same old Massie Block that everyone used to know after my blow out with my friends and total paranoia of becoming a LBR; I left Westchester with a bang. You see after my little stunt with Dylan and Derrington- I mean Derrick; I went a little crazy and my parents shipped me off to military school. Dreadful yes but now I convinced them I am a changed person and now it is time to raise a little hell at Westchester. I'm leaving California military school this week to give me two weeks before school starts at Westchester. Sophomore year is going to be one of cat fights, breakups, make-ups, and of course DRAMA! But I am ready for making a dramatic return to OCD and I wonder how well the PC have held themselves together without their faithful alpha-oh well my new clique is going to make their clique look like total LBR's. My limo pulls up to my old driveway and of course my parents are waiting for me outside along with the Lyon's minus Claire. The driver swings open my door and offers his hand to help me out; I grab it and sauntered my way over to them.

"Massie, my baby girl how have you been?" my mom asked.

"Are you seriously asking that question?" I asked snobby.

"Well I see military school hasn't changed your attitude" my dad remarked.

"Isn't that a good thing considering I don't belong there but I belong here with my friends-oh wait I don't have any friends" I said icy.

"You will always have Claire" my mom said kindly.

"No, I won't because she is friends with the PC" I barked at her.

"You're the head of the PC though darling" my dad said confused of the events he missed.

"Not anymore, now if you will excuse me I have to talk to my new committee" I said hasty then I stomped up to my room.

Bark!

"Bean, I've missed you so much" I said wrapping him in a hug. I felt my phone vibrate then Beautiful, Dirty, Rich started playing my ringtone I picked up my phone with my freehand.

"Hello" I answered my phone.

"Massie, we have the best news ever!" the girls on the other phone shrieked.

"What is it?" I asked impatient.

"We found you the perfect new PC" they said cheerful.

"Great, good job girls but I g2g buh-bye" I said quickly ending the conversation.

I walked over to my closet and started to plan my outfit for the first day of school when all of sudden I heard footsteps walking across the floorboard of my room. I peeked out of my closet to see my ex best friends laying around in my room and they weren't alone all of my former guy friends are with them too. I look for my brand new True Religion skinny jeans, pulled my cute new Ralph Lauren top and wrapped my new Gucci scarf around my neck. I checked my hair and makeup in the closet mirror an of course I was a purr-fect ten.

"Excuse last time I checked this is my room" I declared walking out of the closet to face my enemies.

"M-M-A-A-S-S-I-I-E-E is that really you" Alicia stuttered.

"Yes it is so get out of my room!" I yelled.

"I thought you were long gone" Derrington sneered.

"Do I look like a dream catcher to you?" I asked.

"No, why" he asked confused.

"Then why are you trying to make me catch all your nightmares before they come true?" I said stabbed at him.

"Mass are you coming back to OCD?" Kristen asked scared.

"It's Massie to you and yes I'm coming back to OCD with a whole new committee one that won't betray me, try to steal my alpha spot, and one that are loyal and stick with the committee day and night" I growled.

"Massie where did you go? You were always mean but not a complete bitch" Claire asked thoughtful I suppose.

"Military school, now get out of my room the bitch orders you all to leave now or else" I threatened; they all froze with their jaws hanging down wide open.

"Buh-bye" I said waving them out of my room.

Once they all were gone; I flopped down on my bed and laid there just staring at my ceiling trying to grasp what just happened. I guess they never really liked me for me because they obviously are conceited enough to hang out in my room when I'm far away having no say in the matter. I walked over to my desk and turned on my pink Mac book; I signed on to AIM as a joke really just to see who was on there.

_CCforeverinlove is on-line_

_Hawtnewimprovedredhead is online_

_Soccerluh-vergirl is on line_

_Spanishalphabeauty is offline_

_iloveclaireforever is on-line_

_shortsdylanandsocceraremylife is on-line _

_CCforeverinlove: Hey Massie ?'s up? _

_AlphaMassielovespurple: Don't talk to me Kuh-laire _

shortsdylanandsocceraremylife_: whts ^ Block? _

_AlphaMassielovespurple: Harrington don't talk to me_

_shortsdylanandsocceraremylife: Y? _

_AlphaMassielovespurple: You called me immature you are dating my ex-best friend and you are an asshole to me so why would I bother to talk to you?_

_shortsdylanandsocceraremylife: That was in 8th grade get over it Block_

_AlphaMassielovespurple: I'm so over it which is y I won't talk to you ever again_

_shortsdylanandsocceraremylife: Block stop acting like a two year old and makeup with the PC_

_AlphaMassielovespurple: Tell your gf to watch her back cuz Massie Block is seeking revenge starting where I left off_

_shortsdylanandsocceraremylife: Don't do this Block you'll regret it_

_AlphaMassielovespurple is offline. _

"Bean tomorrow is a new day and you know what that means a whole new clique is in store" I told my black pug before turning off my light and going to bed.


	3. First Day of School

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters but I sure wish I did.**

First day of school and my heart is racing at a record speed. Why am I so giddy for the first day of school? Oh that is right I'm not in with the Hawtties, almost everyone hates me, I'm boyfriend less, and I have a huge possibility of becoming a LBR(one of my greatest fears). Today I have to make sure my new PC is better than the Hawtties and I have to drive Derrington crazy because I'm not over him I mean he was supposed to mine forever like Cam is for Claire and why didn't Dylan dare to go after Cam instead of Derrington? I guess it is because Cam is more willing to fight for his and Claires love. I put on my Ralph Lauren Jacquetta silk dress in my favorite color purple! I wish I had some one to rate me right now because I can't tell in my caramel eyes pop or if my shiny chocolate brown curly hair is curly enough or shinny enough to meet the standards of the old Massie but oh well I guess I have to act like I own it. I walked outside and Isac held open the door to the Range Rover I hopped in and we drove off to pick up the rest of the new Pretty Committee.

"Hey Mass! Ready for the first day of school?" Becky Newman asked when we picked her up.

"Hi Becky and yes I'm ready to take over OCD all over again" I said faking my confidence because deep down I don't know if I have what it takes anymore to beat Alicia Rivers.

"Massie rate us already!" Courtney Smiths screamed in my ear; I must have not been listening to them.

"Court you're a 9, um Bay you're a 9.2, Ava you're a 9.4, and Becky you're a 9.6" I said annoyed with them; I mean couldn't they just tell they are replacements? I guess not I just wish I could have my old PC back.

"We're here now Court you get out first then Bay you get out after Bay it will be Ava then Becky and then I will be the last one to get out" I order and they all slid into a line that would be the formation they would walk out of the car.

The real reason I picked this order is because no one looks at the first people out of the car they look at the last people getting out of the car so the less quote on quote pretty ones go first leaving the hot ones left to be seen by everyone. We walked to the fresh green lawn and stood in a circle letting kids walk around us in awe of seeing the Queen Bee Massie Block back at OCD; then the Hawtties came over to threaten us but my death glares made them have goosebumps on their arms, legs, and especially on their face is fear.

"Damn I can't believe how well Massie Block kept herself over the years" Kemp remarked.

"Kemp do I look like a-" Derrignton interrupted me.

"Shut up Kemp leave Block alone" Derrington growled defending me; I smiled saying thank you but oh was Dylan jealous.

"Derrick stop defending Massie and start defending me!" Dylan whined for his attention.

"Dylan does Derrick look like a tissue to you?" I asked.

"No, why?" she asked for my point.

"Then stop trying to have him clear up your issues" I said icy; Derrington gave me a head nod meaning thanks.

"Kristen when are soccer tryouts?" I asked changing the subject.

"Today after school why?" she asked confused why I would be so interested in soccer.

"See you there" I said before I flipped my hair, snapped my fingers and with my new PC left before things got nasty.

I had to grab my schedule from so I stopped by her office and no surprise when I saw Derrington sitting outside of her office; I sat down in the chair next to him.

"Y are you here?" he asked.

"I need my schedule" I said.

"Oh right, I want to thank you for what you said to Dylan back there she has been so whining lately" he said nicely.

"You're welcome and thanks for sticking up for me after what I did to you I never thought you would stand up for me again" I said honestly.

"Miss Block come into my office!" Principal Burns yelled from behind her door.

"May be the reason why Dylan is so whining lately is because she thinks I'll take you from her" I whispered flirtatious to Derrington before stepping into Principal Burns office.

"Here is your schedule Miss Block and I hate to tell you this but you will have to share a locker with Derrick Harrington for the whole school year" P. Burns said gently.

"Thank you and I'm sure Derrick and I will manage being locker buddies" I said kindly before walking out of her office; Derrington was now standing up with a huge grin on his face.

"I'll show you our locker" Derrington said swinging his arm over my shoulder.

"You knew this all along and didn't tell me come awn I'm Block we're talking about" I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Don't make fun of my nickname for you" he said defensive.

"I wasn't but do you call Dylan just Marvil?" I asked curious to know.

"No, uh your the one and only girl I call by their last name" he said serious.

"I'm so honored" I teased; we reached our locker and he removed his arm from my shoulder. I started putting my stuff away while Derrington sat there watching my every move.

"Why did you ask Kristen about soccer? Are you serious about playing or were you just messing with her head?" he asked out of the blue.

"I asked her because I am serious about playing soccer for the Sirens this year and no I don't want to mess with her head not yet anyway" I said devious.

"I'm sorry I can't imagine you playing soccer" he said apologetic.

"Come after school and let me prove to you that my skills are way better than yours" I said bargaining him to come.

"Okay Block but I doubt your as good as me" he said cocky.

Ring!

"See you later Block" Derrington waved before walking to his next class then I remembered I had to get to my next class too.

**I totally heart reviews! Also I'm looking for a co-writer because I have other stories that I need to write besides this one and I would really like a hand with taking some off the heavy load off of me and because I'm not used to writing in this style very girly but oh well I luvh it duh; please and thank you. **


	4. Soccer

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters but I sure wish I did. I'm still looking for a co-writer but I am not exactly in a hurry to have a co-writer I can wait although usually I am a very impatient person I'm not this time. **

* * *

Okay so my first class is English what a snozzer. I sat down in a desk that was in the middle row and my seat was exactly in the middle not to up front like where an LBR would sit and yet not too far back where the FML kids sit usually sleeping and not paying attention. Plus being in the center is being the center of attention every time the teacher will ask a question their eyes always go to the dead center of the class where I will have my beautiful tan arm raised waiting to answer the question perfectly and flawless unless in math then I don't bother raising my hand and I take a seat in the way back.

"S'cuse me this is my seat" Alicia hissed; I looked up and smiled ready to humiliate her in front of the whole class.

"Do I look like a valet to you?" I asked.

"No, why?" she said confused.

"Then why are you trying to have me move your ass for you?" I said snobby with a whole lot of sass.

"Whateva girls let's sit over there" Kristen said backing down, pointing over to the windows.

"Yeah it has a much better view over there anyway" Claire hissed.

"Nice job Kuh-Laire" Alicia said while gaving a high five to my ex-best friend.

Normally I could have easily came up with another comeback but I was shocked that Claire Lyons had the guts to talk to me this. I mean Kuh-Laire was so against me being mean and cruel, unfair to others yet here she is messing with Massie Block. I now know how much I have missed and two years might not sound like a lot but it took only a few months to destroy Massie Block and it only took me half a year to get myself back together again. The bell finally rang for second hour; I looked down at my schedule to see that I have P.E. next and now I wish I can have all my enemies in my class.

Ding

_Becky: Wht class do you have next? _

_Massie: Gym hbu? _

_Becky: Same here cya in the girls locker room slut_

_Massie: Buh-bye bitch _

Okay Becky is a definite keeper if the PC is ever reunited again because she is will be hard to let go. She has long shiny blond hair, a dark tan, green eyes, she is like 5'5 the perfect height in my book, and of course she is ah-mazingly gorgeous. I hung up my dress and put on my Juicy short shorts and my matching tank top with a old t-shirt of Derrington's that I never gave back and of course I replaced my Gucci heels with a pair of Pumas. Becky grabbed my hand and we walked out to our co-ed gym class and sure enough my wish came true because all my enemies are sitting around in one big circle.

"Soccer is today's activity, do I really have to go over the rules?" Coach P. asked.

"Only to Massie over there because she doesn't understand sports" Alicia snickered.

"Is that a chanellenge Rivera or should I say River-" Alicia caught me off.

"Yes it is Block so don't humiliate yourself too much or do then you can hightail yourself back to military school" she sneered.

"Here are the teams Gegory, Marvil, Kemp, Rivera, Layne, and Dempsey now team two is Block, Lyons, Fisher, Harrington, Newman, and Hotz etc." Coach P. yelled; we all got up Alicia and I giving each other death glares.

"Heads or tails Block?" Josh asked determining who would pick to either kick the ball first or choose the side.

"Tails" I said loudly as he flipped the coin in the air he caught.

"Tails it is" he said surprised.

"We get to kick first" I declared.

"We get this side" Rivers growled due to loosing to me.

"Derrick you're the goalie ah-bviously, Cam you're right wing forward, Josh you're left midfield, Becky you're sweeper and Kuh-Laire you're center defense" I order them all into certain positions.

"What position are you?" Claire asked.

"Center forward" I said with a 'duh' sounding voice; Josh passed me the ball I bent down and set it right down in the middle of the circle.

The Coach blew the whistle letting us know we could start playing; I backed up and when I reached a certain distance I charged at the ball at an angle. I kicked the ball really hard that it flew down to midfield where Cam received the ball and dribbled it past Layne. I ran down the field and waited outside of the goalie box for Cam to pass it to me; he did and I successfully dribbled it around Dylan and wound my foot back and kicked it so it would go over Alicia's head and land in the back left corner of the goal. Our team won 5-0 a solid win and a total smack in Alicia's face.

"Nice job Block!" Josh said as he picked me up and spun me around.

"Let me down!" I said kicking and screaming; he put me gently down on the ground.

Since gym is about to be over we all headed back to the locker rooms to change out of our sweaty nasty gym clothes. I finished getting dress and reapplying my makeup again and with a heavy sigh I was satisfied with my results. The bell rang and we walked out of the locker room; I waved goodbye to Becky and then I someone pulled on my arm yanking me to a corner behind the locker room doors.

"Massie you have to tryout for the soccer team" Kristen begged.

"I will but why are you telling me this when I already hinted to you that I was going to tryout anyway?" I asked wanting to know.

"Okay fine Massie I will admit it I miss you; I mean we had so much fun together then you left so quickly before I could apologize" Kristen said apologetic.

"I miss you too but I can't do anything about because you're on Leesh's side not mine" I said truthfully.

"Why do I have to pick sides?" Kristen asked frustrated.

"It is all apart of the game but I have to get to class so cya later maybe" I said hopeful yet assertive because I will not be walked out all over again.


	5. Player

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. If you haven't already go and check out my new story called Freaky Friday Massington Style and puh-lease R&R :]. **

MPOV:

I can't describe the feeling I have towards Kristen I don't know if what she said was true or just a lie to humiliate me in front of everyone. I'm no princess but can't I just have a happy ending for once? Of course I can't because I have Derrick, Dylan, Claire, Kristen, Cam, and Josh all in my second hour algebra two.

"Miss Block take that seat next to Mr. Hotz" Mr. Wagner said as I walked into the class late.

Luckily Josh sits in the back of class finally some good is coming out of this chaos. Mr. Wagner went on teaching about quadratic equations and how to use them but I was just not following this is why I hate math I get so lost and confused. Josh caught my desperate plea for help in my eyes and he explained everything to me and he actually was being very helpful and nice.

"I get it now" I said cheerful and he gave me a high five.

"So Massie what are you doing tonight?" he asked casually.

"Nothing at all except waiting for some to change that and make my night very eventful" I said suspicious hoping he would understand unlike Derrick who never caught my secret messages.

"Massie will you go out with me tonight?" Josh asked with a wicked grin on his face.

"Sure, what are we going to do?" I asked excited.

"It's a surprise" he said cunning.

* * *

Derrignton's POV:

Massie Block is finally back but I can't tell if she wants me back or wants to destroy me like the Pretty Committee did to her. Why did I never call her? I couldn't call her because it is one of Dylan's rules I can not talk to Block but wait I broke that this morning. I'm so sick of Dylan and her whiny little voice; she is so immature. I would have never called Massie immature if I only knew what Dylan was really like under pressure. I hesitated to text Massie mostly because I don't know if she still has the same number.

_Hey locker buddie whts ^? _Can I be more lame?

_In math g2 concentrate ttyl _she replied I kept reading her reply over and over again Massie trying to focus in math that is so not like Massie.

_Cam is Massie paying attention in class_? I asked desperate to know if she was telling me the truth.

_Not really her and Hotz have been flirting the whole period_. Cam's reply hurt me maybe I shouldn't have asked because I really like her but I blew it like I always do.

_Did he ask her out_? I text-ed Cam back wanting to know _more _

_Yeah they're going out tonight idk where though cuz its a "surprise_" I recieved Cam's text and now I know I really don't have a chance. Just then someone snatched my phone from my hand oh great know I'm going to have detention for having my phone.

"Why did you text Massie? What do you mean by locker buddy" Dylan snarled furious.

"Dyl you can't control me and we have to share a locker P. Burns said so" I explained; I could easily have lied to her making her so upset that she would breakup with me but I need her now that Hotz is going after my Block I have to make Block jealous.

"Sorry baby I just hate her with a passion" Dylan said happily and cheerful.

"E-MA-GHAD!" Alicia shouted.

"What is it Leesh?" Dyl asked curious.

"Read this text" Alicia said tossing her phone to Dylan; I eavesdropped wondering what made Alicia so upset.

_Alicia: After school today be there or get kicked out of the Hawtties_

_Dylan: In_

_Claire: In_

_Kristen: Out _

_Alicia: ? You can't be out or else you will be OUT officially _

_Kristen: It's already official I'm leaving the Hawtties_

_Alicia: And joining the Nawtties ah-bviously_

_Kristen: No actually the PC or should I say the new improved PC_

_Alicia: ? You can't do this to me_

_Kristen: I just did peace out Rivers_

"I can't believe her" Dylan gasped.

"Who's Rivers" I blurted out confused.

"Don't read our text messages" Dylan said offended then she hit my arm.

"You read all mine" I said mad.

"Well I'm not the one texting my ex" she stabbed.

"That's it I'm so sick of your stupid rules we're over" I shouted then the bell rang and I bolted out of the door girlfriend less.

* * *

Block Estate

9:00

I anxiously waited in my room for my mom to call me down saying Josh was here; suddenly there was a knock on bedroom door.

"Come in!" I yelled; I turned around to see who was there and to my surprise it is Claire.

"What are you doing here?" I asked harshly.

"I wanted to help you get ready" she said unconvincing.

"Claire do you like affairs?" I asked.

"No, why?" she asked impatient with me.

"Then why are you trying to cheat on the Hawtties and be my friend at the same time?" I stabbed.

"Listen I didn't come here to fight I wanted you to know that I was kicked out of the Hawtties" she said calmly.

"What? Why?" I asked baffled Alicia would cut her group down.

"I didn't meet up with them after school so I was kicked OUT but idc because Alicia was too bossy" she said almost relieved.

"Well the PC is looking for a new member to replace a few others so Kuh-Laire you are officially IN" I said cheerful.

"Thanks Mass, I should tell you this then Josh is still dating Alicia" she said quietly.

"No, he can't-he asked me out today" I stuttered.

"Massie, Josh is here!" my mom yelled from downstairs.

"I have to go" I mumbled. I walked outside to Josh who was patiently waiting for me.

"Are you still with Alicia" I asked wanting him to be honest with me.

"No" he lied to my face.

"I was once told that it only thunders when its raining and players only love you when they're playing" I said.

"What does that mean?" he asked confused.

"You're a player and a waste of my time" I barked at him then I slammed the door in his face and sprinted upstairs to Claire who was waiting to comfort me.


	6. Liars and Breakups

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. **

MPOV:

"Mass I g2g to bed but I luvh ya" Claire said sounding fake.

"Luvh ya too Kuh-Laire" I said unemotional; she shut my door as she left.

I have this feeling that something is up and I have to get to the bottom of it; I grabbed my Iphone and scrolled down to Olivia Ryan's number.

_Hey Livy I got a ? for u- _I hit the send button and waited for her to reply

_Wht is it?_

_Are Josh and Alicia still together? _

_Yes, but Josh is going to dump her tonight-_I can nawt believe Claire lied to me

_Oh thnx for all the help :P_

_I have a ? for you now_

_Shoot_

_Am I IN the Pretty Committee 4 real _

_Ur totally IN but I'm going to bed night Liv ily_

_Ily too_

Since the Hawtties are trying to mess with me all but Kristen and Livy then it's time to mess with their minds causing them to fight. I love the new me because unlike the old one I am nawt afraid to destroy the Hawtties. I walk over to my Mac book and start writing a new state of union.

State Of Union

In: Josh Hotz, Kuh-Laire, Derrington, new PC, secret spies, and of course soccer

Out: The Hawtties, backstabbers, liars, old Massie, and Dylington

I clicked the send button sending the fake new state of union only to the old PC except Kristen or else she would be confused. I started typing a new state of union for the new PC.

State of Union

IN: Lying, playing the game, destroying the Hawtties, Olivia Ryan aka Livy, soccer, and causing chaos

OUT: Claire Lyons, being disloyal, not trusting each other, the Hawtties, boys(only temporarily)

I clicked send and turned off my computer. I crawled into my bed, closed my eyes and went to bed happy and hungry for revenge.

* * *

APOV:

I woke up this morning happy with my fool-proof plan that Massie would believe Kuh-Laire and stand up Josh. I threw on my Ralph Lauren Dress, put on my makeup when my phone vibrated it was a text from Dylan.

_Check your e-mail don't ask ?'s just do it_

I did what she said and I saw that I had a new e-mail from Massie. It was a state of union and I was mad at what she said not only did she not stand up Josh but she stole Claire away from me. Now it is time to go to school waiting for my pur-fect opportunity to humiliate Massie in front of the whole school all over again she can nawt mess with Alicia Anne Rivera no one even attempts to. When I got to school I targeted my eyes on Claire who of course has an innocent look on her face like she has nawt betrayed the Hawtties. As I was about to walk over and talk to her but Massie Block got over to Claire without missing a beat to whateva song she was playing in her head. I wander over there curious of what their conversation was going to be like.

"Claire do I look like the president?" Massie asked.

"No, why?" Claire asked clueless.

"Then why do you think I am clueless to the lies you have been saying to my face?" Massie stabbed at her.

"How did you find out I was lying to you?" Claire asked stunned that Massie knew about our plan.

"I have my sources plus I'm Massie Block it is my job to know everything" she said proudly.

"No, its time to say this Mass" Olivia spoke up.

"What are you talking about?" I asked baffled Olivia had anything to say considering how dumb she is.

"I'm leaving the Hawtties because after all you were going to cut me today anyway" she said.

"Who's LBR group are you going to join now?" I asked meanly.

"She's nawt joining an LBR group but the PC instead the clique that rules the school unlike the Hawtties who are posers" Massie declared.

"Fine you can have her but I still have Josh" I said trying to sound confident.

"Not anymore we're over Alicia I like someone else now" Josh said loud enough for the rest of the kids outside to hear.

"What? Why? I loved you" I said on the brinks of tears but I can nawt cry in front of everyone that will show that I'm weak.

"I like Massie now and if you really loved me, you wouldn't have hooked up with my best friend while he was dating your best friend" Josh said not caring if he hurt me. Massie walked over to me and snatched Josh's hat out of my hand.

"I'll take that" she said then she turned around and walked into school with my ex and her new Pretty Committee.

"You better have not hooked up with Cam after what I just did for you" Claire threatened.

"It wasn't Cam" I said quietly.

"It was Derrick wasn't it?" Dylan gasped.

"Yes, Dylan I'm so sorry it just happened I would never hooked up with him but I was having a rough day and he just happened to be there" I tried to calm her down because I can nawt loose another member of the Hawtties.

"I can't believe you; you're such a-a slut" Dylan cried then she ran into the building probably looking for a bathroom to cry in.

"Leesh that's go or else will be late for class" Claire said not affected by my disloyalty to Dylan. I stood there stunned that I had changed Claire so much she used to be so nice and now she's nawt.

"Oppiste of yes" I said putting my finger up; I flipped my hair and walked into school alone.


	7. Sleepover

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. Sorry for no update but I have been extremely busy with friends and school. I'm going to Claire's POV for a bit but then switch it over to Massie because I think the best way to understand Claire's snobbish ways are to see her POV and also this is going to be like what I did on saturday night know do your job and read also R&R. **

Claire's POV:

I can not believe that Massie thinks what she did was okay I mean why couldn't she just trust me? I hate being conniving and sneak behind her back like this but I can't help it; I mean she is so d2m but why am I feeling guilty? If this were the old Massie we are dealing with then I wouldn't dare to do anything to her because she would give you the same in return but 10x worse. Massie with her new PC walked up to me and I was curious on what Massie had to say because I wasn't invited to sit in the car with them which is odd.

Claire do I look like the president?" Massie asked.

"No, why?" I asked unsure where she was going with this.

"Then why do you think I am clueless to the lies you have been saying to my face?" Massie stabbed at me

"How did you find out I was lying to you?" Iasked stunned that Massie knew about our plan.

"I have my sources plus I'm Massie Block it is my job to know everything" she said proudly.

Then she instated Duh-Livia to the new PC; I couldn't let this affect me and once we found out that Alicia cheated on Josh with Derrington I only cared about Cam. I didn't feel bad for Dylan because Derrington still talks about Massie all the time but however Alicia seemed to be shocked in what I said because she rejected me from walking with her. I saw a straggly blond untamed hair girl with her own style not caring what is IN and what is OUT but she is my friend and I have to like her.

"Claire I can not believe you!" she yelled furious.

"What did I do?" I asked innocently.

"You're acting like a complete bitch and you didn't comfort your friend when she needed you instead you basically laughed in her face because it was her boyfriend that Alicia cheated on with" Layne said in a 'duh' tone.

"Claire we can't be friends because I can't trust you to be there for me anymore" she said harshly before leaving. May be I haven't just been cruel to Massie but to everyone else including myself because now I'm alone well I still have Cam but how long will that last?

* * *

MPOV:

Newman's Estate

3:00 am

I can nawt believe Becky would have kept this a secret I mean it is Derrignton were talking about. Becky forgot to mention that our slumber party is co-ed and one of the lovely guest is Derrick Harrington apparently they have been neighboors for the last five years along with best friends which is kind of ah-vious because Becky hasn't stabbed at Derrington just yet. It is two o'clock in the morning and I am the entertainment for the night although I'm nawt very entertaining because I am just laying down on my blankets over the soft carpet in Becky's basement. The whole night Derrington has been bugging me just to get on my nerves and it is working pretty well.

"Block you have to stay up with us" Derrick said gently as Kemp began to braid my hair.

"Oh okay and Kemp what are you trying to do?" I asked exhausted.

"Braiding your hair" he answered energetic.

"Well if that isn't gay" Derrington remarked and Kemp smacked him on the arm.

"Did I do this right?" Kemp asked placing the strand of braided hair in my hand.

"Uh yeah but why are you braiding my hair?" I asked.

"I feel like it and it is fun" Kemp said serious.

I rested my head back down on my arms because I am laying on my stomach like I always do when I sleep at sleepovers' it is more comfortable this way. My hands fall off of my squishy purple pillow onto the white soft carpet; Derrick picked up my hands and began to play with them. Now normally I would care but I'm too tired to try to stop him and plus it feels nice a lot better than being poked every five seconds by Kemp. I know that I'm with Josh but this wouldn't be consider cheating right? I mean it's not like I'm making out with Derrick like Alicia did. I want so badly to know if he is still with Dylan but I don't have the energy to ask questions right now so I'll just wait until I fall asleep.

"Are you awake?" Kemp asked as he poked me in the side.

"Uh yeah" I mumbled.

"I'm going to sleep this way because your soft I'm going to call you softy from now on" Kemp said as he placed his pillow close to my lower back.

"Massie are you still awake?" Kemp asked again but this time he didn't poke me; I was about to answer when.

"Leave her alone Kemp; I'll tell you when she is asleep" Derrick said serious as he continued to rub my hand with his fingers.

Then it went silent I was still awake but barely. Derrick was still playing with my hands but I could careless because it is the nicest gesture I have gotten from a guy so far. I felt a hand stroking my hair; I opened my eyes slightly to see Derrick's arm fully extended reaching my head as the other is still holding my hand. I have never seen Derrick like this it is like another person in his body a sweet, kind, sensitive one. I wish he could just act like this all the time nawt at night when everyone is sleeping.

"I think she is asleep" Derrick said to Kemp then he dropped my hand to make sure; I just let it fall down to make it seem like I am sleeping.

"Don't wake her up" Derrick warned as he picked up my hand again and started to play with it.

"Why not? She is so fun to talk to" Kemp asked and I felt special because usually he talks about girls in perverted words.

"She is tired so leave her alone" Derrick said as he continued to play with my hand. Soon after that I fell asleep with Derrick still holding my hand.

**Aww cut-ah ps what happened at the sleepover really happened in my life so goodbye for now. I'll update soon if your review. I heart all of you!**


	8. HART and HAWT Layne?

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. Sorry for no update but I have been extremely busy with friends and school. I only have five days of school left but I won't update constantly in the summer because it's summer duh!**

**MPOV: **

I woke up at 9:30 am Derrick is still asleep; I slip my hand out of his and wonder what had happened to him. I mean he never acts like that during the day but may be at night he changes into a different person; a person no one knows not even himself. I turn my Iphone back on I have five messages in my inbox.

kristen-Massie, Rivers wants back IN

Alicia-Massie I'm sorry puh-lease forgive me

Livy-Don't let Alicia back IN she is untrustworthy

Dylan-Massie I need you, Derrick cheated on me with Alicia puh-lease forgive me and help me out I miss you!

Claire-Massie I need your help with Cam he has been acting strange :( desperate

I text Kristen and Dylan first because ah-viously Dylan needs my support right now nawt to mention I miss her and her burping ways.

To Dylan-I'll be at your house in ten ily and you're totally forgiven :) keep your head up my darling.

To Kristen-It's Rivera now I want her to be back IN because that leaves Kuh-Laire a total LBR with no friends

To Alicia-Meet me at Dylan's house in ten

To Livy- Hang on tight there because I'm starting to cut but if you prove yourself worthy then you will be IN the PC for real

To Claire- Lyons I'm not talking to you sorry that you SUCK with the BOYZ but I am not wasting any more time on you

* * *

**Marvil Estate**

**9:40 **

**Dylan's Room**

"Massie why did you bring her here?" Dylan asked giving Alicia a death stare.

"Leesh wants to apologize for what she did now listen to what she has to say" I said trying to let Dylan give Alicia a chance to be forgiven.

"Dylan I know you have the right to hate me for what I did but I never meant to hurt you; I just don't even know what I was thinking but I respect that Derrington is yours" Alicia said honestly.

"Thanks Leesh but Derrington belongs to Massie plus I have a new C" Dylan said happily; Alicia tackled her in a hug.

"I feel left out" I piped up; they threw me into the hug so I wasn't alone standing there watching them like a LBR.

"So who is your new C? Dyl after what Derrick did to you I don't think I can trust him even if I do still have a crush on him" I said after our hug ended.

"Polvert" she said quietly.

"What?" Alicia and I said in unison.

"Well he is cute-" Leesh interrupted me.

"And he is a PERVERT that is why his name is so close to the word pervert, polvert the pervert get it?" Leesh spat.

"It's her crush don't judge" I hissed at her.

"Okay I'm sorry Dylan but Mass what are you going to do with your relationship with Josh now that Derrington is single?" Leesh asked being noisy.

"I'm taking things slow with Josh and correction it is Derrick from now on I can't have him after what he did to Dylan" I said assertive making sure Alicia knows Josh is all mine.

"Massie I am over Josh I have a new C now but I am not telling you just yet" Alicia said suspicious.

"Is he a HART?" Dyl asked.

"He is definitely a HART" Leesh said with a smirk on her gorgeous tanned face. There was a knock at the door; Dyl opened the door and there stood a short, blonde hair, green eyes girl all staring at us in shock.

* * *

Claire's Point of View

Lyon's Guest House

Claire's Bedroom

9:00 am

Ugh where in the world is she? I mean I have been waiting an extra fifteen minutes this is so unacceptable. May be Dylan might blow me off like this but her there is no way; couldn't she hear the desperateness in my voice when I called her? Finally my door swung open but it wasn't the person I was expecting.

"Kristen?" I asked almost speechless.

"No, silly Claire its me Layne" Layne said in a 'duh' tone.

"Layne you look like a real girl" I said awestruck.

"Uh thanks" she retorted.

"I mean what happened to your unique style of overalls?" I asked rephrasing the question because I can nawt afford to loose another friend.

"That was the old Layne now the new Layne likes Bermuda jeans, silk tank tops, designer clothes, and of course some hot heels" Layne said proudly.

"Layne are you trying to teach me a lesson or something?" I asked dazed at the words she just said.

"No, Claire actually I want a hot guy to look at me instead of his dead beat of a gf" Layne snarled.

"Let me guess it's Dempsey right?" I stated more than asked because I knew Layne never got over him even though he is in love with Layne's former Witty Committee friend.

"Yes, will you help me steal him away from Gregory?" she begged.

"Only if you help me with the following, one tell me how to woo Cam over, two help me start a new PC, three help me destroy Massie, and four help me become the best alpha to ever step foot in BOCD" I said with a wicked smirk.

"That's four things but your only helping me get one guy" Layne whined not seeing the ah-vious.

"Exactly Dempsey is a HART so I get four things because he is centered around four things" I said in a 'duh' tone.

"What's a HART?" Layne asked confused then I remembered only the former PC and I know what a HART is.

"Hot, alpha, rich, toned which is the exact description of Dempsey" I explained.

"I get it now but what are we going to do about Kristen?" Layne asked anxious.

"Here's the plan..." I said devious.

**R&R for the next chapter and don't worry Massie and Derrington will be together but there are going to go on a ride first.**


	9. The New Bitch In Town

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. Finally I am updating this story sorry for the long wait. **

**Enjoy!**

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

**MPOV: **

"Kristen?" Dylan asked not sure if it is Kristen or Claire.

"Massie what are you doing with Dylan and Alicia?" Claire asked pretending to be Kristen.

"Kuh-Laire nice try but get OUT of Dylan's house" I yelled.

"How do you it is Claire? Are you sure I'm not Kristen?" Claire asked trying to trick us.

Ding

Kristen: Mass sorry I'm running late be there soon!

I found a soccer ball in Dylan's room it probably was Derrick's I kicked it at her and she jumped out of the way terrified of the ball.

"Like I said nice try Kuh-Laire" I said again giggling at how stupid she thinks I am.

"Fine I am nawt Kristen but I'm nawt Claire either" said the mysterious girl.

"Then who are you?" asked Alicia.

"I'm-" I interrupted her.

"Layne" I said nawt questioning myself.

"Ding-ding you are correct but who did you know it was me?" asked Layne.

"Well Livia would have said Kuh-Laire not Claire and plus you may look different but you still talk and act like an LBR" I said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh well I have a proposition for you" Layne said suspicious.

"What is it?" Dylan asked eager.

"Claire is out to destroy the PC, become the top alpha of BOCD, create her own committee and woo Cam over" Layne said proudly.

"Tell me something I don't know" I said unimpressed.

"I like Dempsey and if you let me get him I will stop Claire and make her an LBR" Layne offered.

"Hmm interesting" I ponder her offer.

"Massie!" snapped Alicia and Dylan offended I would ever consider such a thing.

"Sorry Layne but we can't trust you so leave and I mean it" I spat.

"You'll regret this" she said before she finally left.

"Doubt it because girls I have a wicked plan" I said evilly.

"Hey girls! What's up?" asked Kristen cheerful.

"Mass came up with an evil plan to destroy Kuh-Laire" Leesh answered.

"What is it?" they all asked in unison.

"Leesh your C is going to have to wait because you're going to have to woo Cam over" I said proudly.

"But he will never go for me because he is in love with Kuh-Laire" Leesh whined.

"Hold that thought" I said putting a finger up as I placed a call. I put it on speaker phone so they could hear the conversation.

_Hey what's up?_

_Derrick I need a favor-_ I said in a innocent voice

_What do you need? Me? I thought so_

_No, I need you to have Cam like Alicia_

_Why?_

_Because Kuh-Laire is being mean_

_I'll try my best but you have to do me a favor_

_I am nawt sleeping with you_

_I wasn't going to say that_

_Oh_

_You have to go a date with me if you do I will make Cam fall in love with Alicia_

_What about Josh?_

_Tell him the truth_

_Okay you have a deal Harrington_

_Cya later Block_

I hung up the phone and sent a text to Josh.

To Josh: I have to go on a date with Derrick in order to get him to do me a favor

Josh: Kay

To Josh: That's it no arguments

Josh: Nope I g2g luv ya babe

To Josh: ily too

* * *

**Derrington's House **

**8:30**

"Derrick where are we going for our date?" asked Massie.

"Nowhere" Derrick replied honestly.

"What?" Massie said shocked.

"I'm making you dinner and then we're going out for ice cream" he said proudly.

"You're cooking? Oh boy" Massie said laughing.

"I may just surprise you" Derrick said with a smirk that made Massie's heart melt.

Massie waited for Derrick to bring out their meal; finally he came out. She was surprised to nawt see pizza being placed in front of her instead it is angel hair pasta with a nice salad on the side. She lifted up her fork and took a bite of the salad first; she was impressed. Then she took a bite out of the angel hair pasta and that almost knocked her off her chair it was so delicious.

"This is so good" Massie said in awe.

"I'm glad you like it" Derrick said with a proud grin on his face.

The made small talk and finished most of their meals; they put the leftovers in the fridge.

"Do you want to go out for ice cream?" Derrick asked.

"Yeah" Massie said cheerful.

They walked over to SOH where the ice cream parlor is located. Massie stopped dead in her tracks she could nawt believe her eyes nawt only was Josh kissing Alicia but she was kissing back.

"Mass are you oka-" Derrick didn't finish his sentence because he saw exactly what she was looking at. Derrick wrapped his arm around her waist trying to comfort her.

"Mass he is stupid for not choosing you" Derrick said truthfully.

"No, I was stupid for falling for him" Mass said quietly trying to fight back the tears; Derrick brought his head close to Massie's hair and whispered into her ear.

"You don't need him you can do so much better" he whispered gently in her ear; she wiggled out of his grip. She started walking again and her new destination was to SOH; she swung open the door and marched over to Josh and Alicia.

"I can't believe you! I trusted you and you do this to me" Massie shouted furious.

"Mass it just happened" Josh said with no effort.

"Oh really because it seems like that slut is always the cause of breakups" Massie spat.

"Don't just blame Alicia; Derrick was behind this too" Claire spoke up turning to face Massie.

"You did this to me but why?" Massie asked because she ran out of answers.

"You broke up our friendship so this is how I repay you" Claire said cruelly.

"I have never done something so cold as you have just done" Massie said almost in tears.

"Mass we're sorry" Derrick said apologetic.

"No you're not; I am going to get every single one of you back and if you thought the old Massie was cruel you won't be able to handle the NEW Massie Block" Massie said honestly before running out of SOH.

Massie Block is now hungry for revenge and nothing will get in her way this time nawt even her own family or friends. Watch out BOCD a bitch is coming your way and her name is Massie Camille Block.

**Review if you want the next chapter!**


	10. Revenge is Bittersweet

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. So it's cold and yucky outside nawt summer weather so I'm updating because I have nothing better to do actually I like updating and writing. **

**Enjoy!**

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

_Previously on Revenge is Bittersweet_

_Massie Block is now hungry for revenge and nothing will get in her way this time nawt even her own family or friends. Watch out BOCD a bitch is coming your way and her name is Massie Camille Block._

_One question BOCD are you ready?_

* * *

Massie Camille Block woke up early to be exact it is five o'clock in the morning; the reason why she is so up early she is making her plans for revenge already. However one thing is bothering her; she can't think of a devious plan to tear Derrick Harrington to pieces may be her heart doesn't want to see him get hurt but he hurt her isn't it fair for her to do the same? Massie knocked away the feelings she had for Derrick before last night now all she has is revenge and sometimes it is bittersweet.

"Bean do you have any ideas?" Massie asked her black pug.

Bean didn't bark he fell back to sleep on Massie's bed.

"Ugh you're no help" Massie sighed.

Massie walked over to her closet and pulled out her outfit she would wear today; she picked out her brand new purple Ella Moss fall dress with Michael Kors sliver high heels and her black Prada purse. Purr-fect Massie thought to herself now what to do with her hair; hmm instead of wearing it down and curly Massie decides to wear it straight. Now onto makeup what could she do to express her revenge she is feeling? Oh smokey eyes and a darker shade of pink lip gloss along with the necessaries like blush and bronzer. Massie looked at the clock it is now 7:30 a.m. since she already is done with picking out her outfit etc. she jumps into the shower. After she blow-dries her hair and once it is completely dry she begins to straighten her long brunette hair. She continues to get dress and apply her makeup; once she is done she turns to face her dog.

"So Bean do I look good?" Massie asked.

"Woof" the pug barked in agreement.

"Good" Massie said full of envy. She then called up her driver Isaac to drop her at school early so she can start her revenge.

Massie wander around the school dropping papers carelessly everywhere; step one complete she thought to herself. Now onto Dylan; Massie broke into the red heads locker and put dog poop in there along with a sign that says 'Smelly' something Massie promised to keep a secret but Dylan betrayed her along with the rest of the former PC all except Kristen. Now onto Claire; Massie broke into Cam's locker and put pictures of Claire making out with random guys drunk at parties he wasn't invited to. Massie also went to Claire's locker and spray painted 'Whore' on her locker in black so it could stick out on the tan locker. Massie would have to wait to get Derrick and Josh at lunch but she could hardly wait for school to start. Massie ran to Starbucks and order a Vanilla Latte and waited for school to begin. She came back a little later or else they could blame it all on her and she would get expelled and sent back to military school.

"Who got these pictures?" Alicia asked horrified.

"I thought you only made out with Kemp nawt have sex with him; is there a tape too?" Josh screamed at her furious.

"I'm sorry" Alicia cried.

Massie walked over by Cam and Claire.

"Claire I thought you didn't cheat on me with Dempsey" Cam yelled.

"Cam I don't know how you got those pictures but-" Cam interrupted Claire.

"No buts we're threw and don't try to "woo" me over it won't work" Cam said coldly before leaving in a humph.

Massie let a small smile on her face because know she has gotten most of her revenge all she has left of her hit list is Derrick Harrington and Josh Hotz. Lunch came and Massie climbed on top of table 18 and cleared her throat the whole lunch room went silent letting her talk.

"I have an announcement Derrick Harrington is a virgin nawt only that his mom used to dress him up as a girl until he was eleven" Massie shouted; the whole lunch room erupted in laughter and Derrick's face flushed.

"Wait! You thought Derrick was bad wait until you hear Josh's; Josh transferred schools because his old school thought he was gay" Massie said loudly; the lunch room burst out in laughter again.

"Hold I have one more thing to say I am Massie Camille Block and I am the new bitch of BOCD so don't mess with me" Massie declared the whole luch room broke into whispers. Massie walked up to her ex-friends and her ex-crushes.

"I told you to nawt mess with me" Massie said before leaving the lunch room. She returned to her world history class everything was fine until she was called down to the principals office.

"Miss Block take a seat" P. Burns said; Massie obeyed and sat down in the chair.

"Massie did you have anything to do with the mayhem circulating the school?" P. Burns asked.

"What are you talking about?" Massie asked.

"These" pointed to the pictures and Claire's vandalized locker.

"I did it!" a voice shouted bursting in the door.

"Miss Lyons you did this?" P. Burns asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I wanted Massie to seem like the mastermind because I wanted my revenge on her" Claire lied; Massie was confused why she would take the blame.

"She is lying I caused the mayhem" Massie piped up.

"Miss Block if you did do this then I will have to expel you and you will be sent back to military school; now Miss Block did you do this?" P. Burns asked.

"Um..." Massie wasn't sure what she should say.

* * *

**Review I did my job now you do yours :p.**


	11. Revenge is Bittersweet Part 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. So it's cold and yucky outside nawt summer weather so I'm updating because I have nothing better to do actually I like updating and writing. **

**Enjoy!**

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

MPOV:

"Um I did it, nawt Kuh-Laire she is innocent" I said truthfully; I don't belong in Westchester anymore.

"Massie I am sorry but I have to expel you; get your things immediately and leave our property" P. Burns said apologetic; I nodded and walked to my locker.

"Massie why did you tell her you did it?" Claire asked.

"Kuh-Laire I told her the truth but why were you willing to take the blame?" I asked while throwing my books in my bag.

"Massie, I did it because I don't want you to leave" Claire said.

"You hate me though" I said not following her.

"I did but even when I did hate you, I still wanted to be your friend I mean look at this chaos we just created" Claire said pointing to the leftover pictures.

"After everything I did to you, you still want to be my friend?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you're so fun to be around" Claire said honestly.

"Well I'm leaving now and I'm nawt coming back" I said bitter.

"Why do you have to go to military school?" Claire asked.

"I promised my parents I would be good but ah-viously that didn't work, plus I just don't belong in Westchester anymore" I said telling her the truth.

"Where is she going Kuh-Laire?" asked Alicia.

"She told P. Burns the truth and got expelled so she has to leave" Claire explained.

"You were supposed to take the blame" Dylan said mad.

"I was going to but then Massie had to just tell the truth" Claire said defensive.

"Wait you girls aren't mad at me either?" I asked baffled.

"No, after what you said about Josh he practically begged for me back" Alicia said.

"You didn't do anything to me" Dylan said.

"Wait no I put dog poop in your locker" I said confused then Layne walked up and she stinks.

"That was you! Ugh I hate you" Layne said furious about the doggy incident.

"It's okay I don't like you either" I said; she left pissed off.

"I have to go now girls" I said sad.

"You're not going alone" Kristen piped up.

"Kris? You skipped class for this?" Claire asked in awe.

"Yes now come awn it is the last time the PC will be in BOCD for awhile" Kristen said happily.

"Wait what? Explain" I said; the PC nodded in agreement.

"We're going to protest by refusing to go to school unless Massie gets a less harsher punishment" Kristen explained.

"What about your parents?" Dylan asked.

"Who cares now let's do this" Kristen said cheerful. Just then P. Burns walked up to us.

"What are you girls doing out of class?" she asked.

"Protesting" Kristen answered.

"Protesting what?" P. Burns asked.

"Massie being expelled now if you excuse we are leaving" Alicia said firmly.

Ring!

Everyone started to walk to their next class but when they saw us standing there; they immediately stopped dead in their tracks. They probably wondering how we could forgive each other so easily but honestly I don't think any of us know the answer may be we simply don't care anymore.

"Listen up! I have just been expelled from BOCD for causing quote on quote mayhem so my PC is protesting for Burns to give me a less harsher punishment" I said loudly.

"Who cares" Derrick said weakly.

"I have to go back to military school and I won't come back to Westchester ever again if this expulsion is carried out; so goodbye everyone" I said loudly; I turned around and with the PC I left BOCD.

However we weren't the only ones to leave school that day over half of the student body marched out of the school. I highly doubt they all left for me but oh well at least P. Burns will have to consider a less harsher punishment. We arrived to my house and I was expecting to get yelled at but my parents didn't raise their voices at me instead they remained calm.

"Now Principal Burns has informed us of you expulsion but she is debating wither or not to expel you for good so you will stay here under our house until we know the results" my dad said calmly.

"Okay can I have a sleepover?" I asked.

"It is fine with us" my mom said.

"Yay! Thank you so much now come awn girls let's go to the pool" I said excited. We ran to the pool to see some familiar faces laying out on lounge chairs while some are in the pool splashing around.

"What are you boyz doing here?" Dylan asked.

"Because we can; why are you girls friends again?" asked Josh.

"Because we can" we all said at the same; we burst out into hysterical laughter.

"Wow chicks are so confusing" remarked Kemp.

"So are boyz" I replied then a gorgeous shaggy blond hair, brown puppy dog eyed boy came waltzing in.

"Look who it is; are you here to protest? Thanks for the support" I said loudly so everyone would turn around to see Derrick.

"Don't flatter yourself; I'm here because I get out school for it plus my boyz are here" Derrick said coldly.

I was going to add 'well then you and your boyz can hit the road' but everyone is rekindling their old flames and I did nawt want to ruin it for them. This also forced Derrick and I to talk to each other although he didn't say anything when I asked him a question; I know that I'm going to have to apologize to him.

"Derrick I want to say that I am sorry for what I did" I said honestly; I mean I feel so bad.

"I am too Massie but I can't just forgive you like everyone else has it is going to take time" Derrick said sour.

"But-" I tried to protest but he interrupted me.

"No buts now give me some space and when I'm ready to talk to you again I will" Derrick said seriously before leaving.

Why couldn't he let me finish my sentence? I was going to say but I love you; however fate has different plans now. Lessons learned one do nawt try to mess with fate it will get its revenge, two revenge is bittersweet.

**Review for the next chapter I needed to update this like right away or else I would have lost this thought so there you go. I'll update again but probably nawt that quickly sorry it's summer and I am in a desperate need of a tan.**


	12. Formal Dance and Massie's Birthday

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. **

**Read!!!This is going to be a flash forward then it is going to be a flashback of the previous events before.**

**Enjoy!**

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

_Winter Formal Dance_

_BOCD_

_11:11 pm _

"The winter formal queen is non-other then Alicia Rivera" the announcer said into the microphone. Alicia walked up on the stage in her new pink Ralph Lauren dress; she bent down and the crown was placed on her beautiful head.

"I just want to say this I am honored all of you voted for me and Massie I'm really sorry" Alicia said into the microphone making her speech.

"Alright now we will have our king Derrick Harrington dance with our queen Alicia Rivera" the announcer declared.

Derrick took Alicia's hand and pulled her to the dance floor as they danced everyone in the whole room had their eyes on them all except Massie Block that is. Massie Block is in the back of the huge ballroom staring at her ex and her ex-best friend; although Alicia apologized over and over again Massie would nawt forgive her because Alicia has had to many second chances and it is over now. Massie just sat there down in a chair unaware of the boy standing right in front of her offering her to dance.

"Would you dance with me?" asked Josh Hotz; Massie's eyes shot up from the floor.

"I would love too" she said proudly taking his hand and making their way to the dance floor.

Now everyone has their eyes on Josh, Massie, Derrick, and Alicia wondering what is going to happen next; will the ex-friends be bff's again? Will Massie want Derrick? Or is she happy with Josh? Everyone was wondering no one could get in their heads though and that is the biggest problem because Massie is always so coy with her feelings and relationships it is hard to tell. Unlike Alicia who is dying for Josh to be hers again but Josh seems perfectly fine with Massie.

"Alright we are going to have an ex-couple dance so find your ex and dance with them" the DJ order.

"Massie?" Derrick asked offering her a hand.

"You're nawt my only ex Harrington; Cam would you like to dance with me?" Massie said coldly.

"Sure" Cam said grabbing Massie and whisking her away from Derrick.

"Hey Derrick looks like were stuck together" Dylan said unpleased.

"I guess so" Derrick shrugged but danced with Dylan anyway.

"Why is she so mad at me?" Derrick asked Dylan hopeful.

"Are you seriously asking that question Derrick? Come awn just give her space she will talk to you when she is ready" Dylan said encouragingly.

"What if she doesn't though?" Derrick asked seriously.

"Then you loose her I guess" Dylan said unsure what Massie is thinking.

"But I can't" Derrick said firmly.

"You don't have a choice" Dylan said breaking Derrick's heart.

"I-" Dylan interrupted Derrick.

"Dance is over go get your whore before she gets jealous" Dylan said icy; Derrick stopped dancing and walked over to Alicia.

"Massie I'm sorry" Alicia tried to apologize to the Queen bee.

"No you're nawt because if you are truly sorry then you would have never done this to me" Massie sneered.

"We're really sorry Mass just please forgive us" Derrick said sincerely.

"I cannot wait until we graduate because then I won't have to see either of you ever again" Massie said icy.

"Let's go Mass they are just a waste of time" Josh said pulling her away.

"You're right this is all because they got wasted on my birthday" Massie said before leaving with Josh.

* * *

_Two years ago_

_Massie's Birthday Party_

_9:00_

Massie Block is having the time of her life everything is hers from the Pretty Committee reuniting to getting back with Derrington nothing can destroy her happiness or so she thinks. Massie is having a huge grand Masquerade birthday party at the Westin downtown New York City and of course there are no parents that would be lame. Her sweet sixteen is very sweet from getting her BMW to having her first time with Derrick.

"Mass you look fabulous" Claire squealed.

"Thanks Kuh-Laire you look hot wait until Cam sees you" Massie said nicely.

"He'll eat his heart out" Dylan added.

"Too bad I have Plovert now" Claire said devious.

"Where is Alicia?" Kristen asked.

"I don't know but Derrick is missing too" Massie said concerned.

"You don't think-" Massie interrupted Dylan.

"Alicia won't do that to me neither would Derrick" Massie growled defensive.

"You never know Mass I mean those two have been drinking a lot this evening" Claire said gently.

"Will the birthday girl come out onto the dance floor for her dance?" asked the DJ.

"Where's Derrick? I need him" Massie asked nervously.

"I'll dance with you" a familar voice said offering a hand.

"Thanks" Massie said politely but she couldn't figure out who this masked figure is.

"Can I ask you a question?" Massie asked innocently.

"Go for it" he said encouragingly.

"Who are you?" Massie asked a little embarrassed.

"Josh" he said in a 'duh' tone.

"I thought so but I didn't want to be wrong; um do you know where Alicia is?" Massie said calmly.

"I was going to ask you that question because I can't find her anywhere" Josh said honestly.

"That makes two of us" Massie sighed heavily.

"Well I guess our dance is over" Josh said sadly.

"I guess so" Massie said; she walked over to her friends again and partied all night long.

**Fast forwarding to two weeks later. **

Massie with her committee and their boyz are all sitting around table 18 it has been two weeks since Massie's birthday party. Massie has noticed Derrick being distant lately and she wants to know why.

"Where were you?" Massie asked.

"When?" Derrick asked confused.

"At my party it was like you vanished in thin air" Massie said stating the ah-vious.

"Oh I was um around" Derrick said not confident.

"Why are you lying to me?" Massie asked furious.

"Because I don't want to hurt you" he said sincerely.

"Tell me now or else we are threw" Massie threatened but Derrick remained silent.

"We did it Mass and I got pregnant but I got an abortion" Alicia spit out.

"What? How could you do this to me?" Massie asked baffled.

"We were drunk it didn't mean anything" Derrick said helpless.

"Apparently it did because you got her knocked up" Massie shouted; she stood up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Derrick asked.

"Far away from you and her" Massie snarled.

That would be the last time any of them would see Massie Block again until their senior year will this alpha return.

* * *

**Review sorry I skipped ahead because it was getting boring but I hope you enjoyed it =D**


	13. Senior Year is Here

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. **

**This is going to explain most of the last chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

Massie Camille Block is off in Europe touring around while still doing her schoolwork but after finding out her boyfriend slept with her best friend and got her pregnant she just doesn't have the energy anymore to deal with it. D- Massie can't even think of his name without her heart breaking anyway well call him shortzlover; shortzlover probably thinks she is back in military school in California nawt hooking up with French, German, Spanish, and of course Italian boys.

"Hello" Massie answered her cellphone.

"Mass, where did you go this time?" asked Claire.

"Well nawt back to military school that's for sure" Massie said disgusted in thinking about military school again.

"Massie nous sortir pour dîner, je suis affamé" one of Massie's new French friend said; Claire overheard the words but had no idea what they meant.

"Rachelle oui on y va, je suis trop faim" Massie said back in french.

"Mass who are you talking to and did you just speak french fluently?" Clarie asked baffled.

"Yes, I did now I g2g eat lunch with Rachelle buh-bye Kuh-Laire I love you" Massie said quickly hanging up her phone before Claire could say anything and with that Massie Block walked to her favorite french restaurant.

Massie has fun touring Europe but as her senior year approaches she is dying to head back home. Of course her parents grant her wish because they have missed her so much but the alpha keeps her a return a secret nawt even Claire, Dylan, Kristen, or Livy know about her faithful return and why should she tell them? Everyone loves surprises right? As Massie boards her plane that will bring her back home; she is dying to kiss a boy that she has missed the most.

* * *

**BOCD **

**First Day of Senior Year**

**8:15**

BOCD hasn't been the same ever since Miss Massie Block left that is. Derrick is miserable, Alicia is a LBR(she actually chose this fate), Layne is a LBR again and heart broken, Dempsey is in love with Kristen only, Kristen is in love with Dempsey but she almost quit soccer because Massie left if only Massie didn't send her a letter telling her nawt to, Kristen wouldn't be in soccer, Dylan is with Plovert and in love but she is still at a size two(amazing working huh Dyl?), Claire is the leader of the PC chosen by Massie Block herself and single, Cam is focusing on soccer but misses Claire, Livy is IN the PC and still going strong with Kemp, Kemp is happy with Livy and doesn't need anything else at least at the moment later he will be hungry again, Josh misses her and wishes she could see that but he remains to pretend to be happy for her sake.

"Senior year!" Kemp yelled happily.

"Hell yeah baby and this year will be the best" Plovert shouted ecstatic.

"It will never be the same without Massie bossing everyone around" Dylan said ruining the happy mood and the whole PC nodded their heads.

"I think senior year is the best year for revenge and I'm nawt talking about weak revenge but changing peoples lifes damaging revenge" a familiar voice said evilly.

"Eh-"

"MI-"

"Gawd" the whole PC said shocked.

"Massie is that really you" asked Livy.

"Yes it is" Massie said proudly.

"Ahh" the whole PC shouted before crashing the alpha in a tight hug; once they let go Massie had one question to ask.

"Where is he?" she asked hopeful he would be here.

"He's running late but he should be here soon" Cam said cutting into the conversation.

"Fisher is that really you? You look so hot; where is that bff of yours?" Massie asked icy cold.

"Ouch cold but you'll be happy when I say this we're nawt friends anymore" Cam said and Massie smiled.

Massie was about to say something but someone lifted her off the ground and spun her around.

"Put me down Josh!" Massie yelled while laughing uncontrollably; Josh set her down and kissed her a good morning kiss.

"I missed you too; now back to you know who" Massie said wanting to know more about shortzlover.

"Well he has changed he doesn't wear shorts at all anymore, he stopped hanging out with all of us, he goes to military school now, he is dating Alicia but he isn't happy, and finally he gave up soccer along with shorts" Cam told Massie everything thing she missed and Massie felt a little bit guilty but he hurt her nawt the other way around.

"Speaking of that Fannish whore where is she?" asked Massie searching the crowds.

"She hangs out with Layne now and the rest of the LBR's by her own choice" Josh said his voice sounded hurt but Massie shook it off.

"I missed a lot huh" Massie stated.

"I guess when the alpha of the school runs off to Europe everyone else collapses nawt knowing where they belong without her or what to do without her" Claire said sighing.

"Oh no" Dylan said in awe; they turned to look to see what she was in shock about then they saw him.

"Nawt again; why do I have such bad timing?" Massie asked nawt pleased.

"Massie your back" Alicia said happy; she tried to hug the alpha but Massie held tightly onto Josh.

"Don't touch me and I didn't come back to forgive you" Massie spat.

"Then why did you come back?" asked shortzlover boy.

"I came back because someone needs to make BOCD a living hell and that someone would be me" Massie said coldly.

They all stared each other down; hate stares are beaming from Massie to Derrick and Alicia. You know what they say make sure your senior year is the best it could ever be and Massie is going to make sure her senior year is full of chaos, destruction, love, heartbreaks(not hers), makeups, and of course REVENGE.

Ring!

"New motto, get wasted then prepare for the worse consequences ever tasted" Massie said cruelly and with that she walked in BOCD once again but this time it will be her last year.

* * *

**Review if you have a appetite for revenge. Question should the next chapter be Derrick's POV?**


	14. Conditions

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. **

**Sorry I was on vacation and it is summer so not as frequent updates. **

Present

_Past_

**Enjoy!**

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

Derrick Harrington is a lost soul some might say but the truth is he is trying hard to get back the one he loved the most Miss Massie Camille Block. Ah-viously he has made ah-lot of mistakes and he is aware of the damage he has caused. Derrick is now stuck in military school because he thought this where Massie would end up but he was so wrong as she hooks up with French boys he is waking up at five am and doing a million push ups a day.

_"Hello" Cam said cheerful. _

_"Have you talked to Claire lately?" Derrick asked eager. _

_"No, why?" Cam asked wondering if his bff was going to go after his girl now. _

_"Massie won't talk to me or reply to my million text messages and she is nawt here" Derrick said worried about Massie. _

_"Oh I talked to Massie today-" Derrick interrupted Cam. _

_"Where is she?" he asked impatiently. _

_"She is in Europe wait where are you?" Cam said curious. _

_"Military school" Derrick said annoyed then he hung and never talked to Cam again. _

As the summer was coming to an end and Derrick only has weeks before going back to military school he tries to convince his parents he is more trustworthy then he was before. After Massie told his parents about Derrick getting Alicia pregnant they haven't trusted him not one bit and for the whole summer he has been locked in his house.

"Mom please can I go to school at BOCD I hate it at California Military Acadmey" Derrick pleaded and he gave his mom his best puppy-dog pout.

"Fine but you are not allowed to date Alicia Rivera" Mrs. Harrington said strictly.

"Deal" Derrick said ecstatic he never really loved Alicia he barely even liked her.

"One more condition" Mrs. Harrington said.

"Whatever it is I'll do it" Derrick said happily that he can finally return to BOCD.

"Good you'll play soccer again that's my boy" Mrs. Harrington said devious.

Derrick is so excited for the first day of school he could careless about his mother's conditions as along as he gets to see his Block again everything is perfect. Derrick woke up for his first day back at BOCD he put on his Diesel shirt and jeans slipped on his Nike kicks, shaved, ate breakfast, and drove off to school. Once he got there he spotted his familiar group but they aren't friends anymore however nothing will stop Derrick on his quest so he walked over there just when Alicia did.

Massie your back" Alicia said happily.

"Don't touch me and I didn't come back to forgive you" Massie spat.

"Then why did you come back?" Derrick asked.

"I came back because someone needs to make BOCD a living hell and that someone would be me" Massie said coldly.

Then the stare down started Massie's feirece Amber eyes haunting Derrick's soul; Derrick focused on Josh but in the end it wasn't his fault so he looked down at the grass while the stare down continued. This is his senior year and he is going to make sure he has his Block back in his arms, the Tomahawks win the championship and he will be able to have a great year without drama(are you kidding?).

Ring!

"New motto, get wasted then prepare for the worse consequences ever tasted" Massie said cruelly then she walked into BOCD with her followers and her new lover.

Derrick walked to his first class Human Relations which is class where you learn how to talk to people in different ways 'fun' Derrick thought. He saw that Massie was in his class and so is Cam at least Alicia is nawt in his first class Derrick thought.

"Hey Fisher when are soccer tryouts?" Derrick asked Cam who didn't want him to look at him.

"Tomorrow after school at 3 but why are you asking you gave up soccer?" Cam asked.

"Part of my mom's conditions" Derrick said honestly.

"What are the conditions?" Massie asked interested.

"One is I have to play soccer and two is I am not allowed to date Alicia which is the best condition I have ever heard" Derrick said seriously.

"I like your mom's conditions" Massie stated.

"That makes two of us um are you going to play soccer this year?" Derrick asked curious.

"Of course I can't let down the team" Massie said in a 'duh' tone.

"Mass can we at least be friends?" Derrick asked hopeful.

"Let me think about it...yes I can always use another guy friend" Massie said happily.

"So when are you going to breakup with Alicia?" Cam asked.

"Today at lunch" Derrick said proudly.

Ring!

The bell rang and they all headed to their other classes. Derrick could not wait for lunch to come; Massie is nawt in any of his other classes which is a bummer but Cam is in three out of four so far and that is a good thing. Derrick missed his best friend through his classes he has become friends with Plovert, Cam, Kemp, Dempsey, and yes even Josh again it was easy. The bell rang for lunch and luckily Alicia is in his lunch hour along with the rest of his friends.

"Hey baby!" Alicia said happily; she tried to hug him but Derrick stepped away.

"Listen my mom has a condition and that condition is I am not allowed to date you" Derrick said unemotional.

"We can sneak behind her back" Alicia offered.

"No, I am breaking up with you because I can't stand you I mean the old Alicia was at least hot but the new one is just a LBR clearly nawt datable" Derrick said harshly.

"This was only temporarily but watch out because I will take over BOCD and I will be the top ALPHA" Alicia said angryily.

"There already is one and her name is Massie Camille Block" Derrick said in a 'duh' tone before walking over to his table.

"How did she take it?" Kristen asked intrigued.

"Badly oh and watch Massie she is trying to steal your crown once again" Derrick said seriously.

"Let the games begin" Massie said evilly.

* * *

Review if you have an appetite for games.


	15. Fannish whore

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

Massie said goodbye to Josh and all of her friends then she walked off to her first class Human Relations which she has with Cam.

"Cammie this is going to be so much fun!" Massie squealed.

"Don't call me Cammie ever again" Cam said seriously.

"Oh you're no fun-you got to be kidding me not again" Massie said; Cam looked over to the classroom door to see no other than Derrick Harrington walking into the room.

Derrick took a seat right next to Massie.

"Hey Fisher when are soccer tryouts?" Derrick asked; Cam didn't even want to look at him.

"Tomorrow after school at 3 but why are you asking you gave up soccer?" Cam asked.

"Part of my mom's conditions" Derrick said honestly.

"What are the conditions?" Massie asked intrigued.

"One is I have to play soccer and two is I am not allowed to date Alicia which is the best condition I have ever heard" Derrick said seriously.

"I like your mom's conditions" Massie stated. 'Why do I like him so much after everything he did I still like him' Massie thought.

"That makes two of us um are you going to play soccer this year?" Derrick asked curious.

"Of course I can't let down the team" Massie said in a 'duh' tone.

"Mass can we at least be friends?" Derrick asked hopeful.

"Let me think about it...yes I can always use another guy friend" Massie said without thinking. 'Eh-me-gwad did I just say yes?' Massie asked her self.

"So when are you going to breakup with Alicia?" Cam asked.

"Today at lunch" Derrick said proudly

The bell rang and Massie bolted out of the classroom. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she accidentally plowed someone over.

"Baby calm down what's the rush?" Josh asked; she blushed and helped him up.

"Sorry I had a class with Harrington and you know" Massie explained.

"Don't think about him kay? Now I'll see you at lunch" Josh said then he kissed her forehead. 'Easy for you to say' Massie thought about how hard it is going to be to stop thinking about Derrick.

"Thanks baby see you at lunch" Massie said then she walked off to her next class.

Luckily Massie had the PC in the rest of her classes so they took her mind off of Derrick and onto the LBR's of the school.

"I feel bad for Alicia I mean she is an LBR and that is so like-yeah" Claire said innocently.

"Claire are you the Pope?" Massie asked.

"No, why?" Claire asked.

"Then its nawt your job to feel bad for anyone especially Alicia" Massie said in a 'duh' tone.

Ring!

"Finally lunch!" Dylan shouted happily.

The PC walked off to lunch and of course took their seats at table 18. Massie spotted Derrick talking to Alicia probably telling her about his mom's conditions and by the looks of it the LBR isn't so happy.

"How did she take it?" Kristen asked when Derrick walked over to their table.

"Badly oh and watch Massie she is trying to steal your crown once again" Derrick said seriously.

"Let the games begin" Massie said evilly; 'she has no idea who she is messing with' Massie thought to herself.

"So what are we going do to her?" Claire asked worried.

"First we'll start with this" Massie said standing up then she stood on top of table 18.

"Everyone may I have your attention for one minute" Massie hollered the whole lunch room went silent.

"Thank you now where is Alicia Rivera?" Massie asked.

"She is right here!" Strawberry yelled holding up Alicia's hand.

"Purr-fect now I heard that Alicia is trying to be the top alpha of BOCD is that true Alicia?" Massie asked giving her a choice between being an LBR or the most hated person in BOCD.

"Its true so what are you going to do about it? Go run off to Europe like you did last time?" Alicia spat.

"Oh you did nawt just try to out bitch me" Massie said in awe.

"I did out bitch you" Alicia said unemotional.

"In that case Alicia is a Fannish whore and if you don't know what Fannish is it is fake Spanish her last name isn't really Rivera it is Rivers" Massie told the whole lunch room Alicia's darkest secret.

"Nawt only that she has slept with half of the student body so that is the whore part" Massie said coldly.

"Well Massie-" Alicia tried to say something back but the alpha wouldn't allow it.

"I'm nawt done! Lastly Alicia Rivera is a fake whore who steals girls boyfriends, LBR, and she doesn't have any true friends because she is too much of a backstabber to be trusted by anyone oh and her boobs are fake too" Massie finished her rant.

With that she hopped down from the table and blew air kisses to her applauding crowd.

"Massie that was really low" Derrick said disgusted.

"But she tried to steal my crown" Massie said innocently.

"She didn't deserve this though" Derrick said then he ran off to comfort Alicia.

"Can you believe him?" Massie asked in disbelief.

"Mass you did go a little overboard there" Kristen said sympathetic.

"But she tried to out humiliate me in front of everyone again and I can't go through that all over again" Massie told her friends her darkest fear.

None of them said another word finally Massie couldn't take it anymore so she left.

"Mass where are you going?" the PC shouted after her.

"Just leave me alone" Massie said icy cold and sprinted down the hall.

She spotted Alicia and Derrick sitting down on the ground Alicia is crying and Derrick is holding her trying to comfort her.

"Come awn" Massie said giving Alicia a hand.

"What are you doing?" Alicia asked baffled.

"Turning you into the hawttie you really are so come awn" Massie said honestly.

"Mass I'm truly sorry for everything" Alicia said truthfully.

"I know now go change in this" Massie said giving her some clothes.

"Mass thanks" Alicia said before going into the bathroom to change.

"Why are you helping Alicia?" Derrick asked suspicious.

"Well every member of the PC has to look hot and nawt like an LBR so you know" Massie said grinning.

"You're giving her huh?" Derrick asked.

"Its senior year why nawt?" Massie stated.

Alicia walked out of the bathroom in a new Ralph Lauren mini dress with ankle boots.

"You look fabulous" Massie said cheerful.

"I do don't I?" Alicia said happily.

"Come awn let's go show the PC" Massie said grabbing Alicia's hand and they walked off to the PC hand in hand.

* * *

**Review if you want more!**

* * *


	16. From Bad to Worse

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. **

**New update finally.**

**Enjoy!**

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

MPOV:

**"**Eh" Claire and Livy said together.

"Me" Kristen said continuing where Claire and Livy left off.

"Gawd" Dylan said almost speechless.

The whole lunch room turned around to see what the Pretty Committee was looking at. There they all saw the Alpha in hand with her old Beta after everything the fight, the back stabs, and even the boyfriend stealing. No one could ever imagine why Massie Block and Alicia Rivera would ever be friends again especially after what just went down nawt even the rest of the PC members would know why the duo are friends again. Yet again it is girl world and in girl world us girls decide what is best for us and no matter how many people tell us we're wrong because their opinions don't matter.

"Mass what is going on?" the PC asked in unsion all confused.

"I'm done with drama it is our senior year why can't the PC be together again?" Massie asked a more better question.

"Because FYI Alicia is the queen of drama" Kristen said in a 'duh' tone.

"Yes but that is why we loved her before all of this and if you're going to be IN then you better shut it or else" I threatened with my fierce auburn eyes.

They all looked at me disgusted but I don't care it is my life and my committee. No one is going to stop me this year I have been through so much and I am nawt going to worry about someone threatening my crown this year.

"Hey Liv, do me a favor and get Leesh a soda?" I asked more like demanded; she nodded and went to go get Alicia a soda.

"So Friday slumber party at my house co-ed" I announced.

"What about Livy shouldn't she know about this?" Alicia asked confused.

"You're right she is dating Kemp but I'm thinking of cutting her" I said seriously.

"No, Mass think about her being our muse" Alicia said devious.

"I like the way you think Leesh" I said quickly before Livy gave Leesh her soda and sat back down at the table.

"Oh Liv, I'm having a co-ed slumber party on Friday" I said with a fake smile.

"I'm IN anything else I missed?" Livy asked excited.

"No, that was it" I said before the bell rang.

As I was about to walk off to my next class someone grabbed my arm.

"Not so fast" Josh said with his adorable smile.

I smiled and leaned into the kiss which was a little too long since we have to get to our next classes.

"We have to get to class" I said pulling away.

"Baby, I'm in your last class" he said.

"I knew that" I said then I let out a little laugh.

We walked to our last class hand in hand fingers intertwined and of course with just my luck Derrick is in the same class. I took the desk in the middle while Derrick is on my left and Josh is on my right and I don't even think the fastest talker could keep up talking to them at the same time.

"So what do you think?" they both asked at the same time.

"Repeat the question?" I asked innocently.

Their voices mumbled into one noise that I couldn't make out.

"Massie?" they both hollered.

"Eh-me-gawd both of you shut up" I said furious then I banged my head on the desk.

"Mass? We're sorry but we need to know" Josh said gently, rubbing my right arm.

"Know what?" I asked still not looking up.

"What you think about breaking up" Josh said quietly.

"Are you serious? Why? I love you please don't do this to me" I begged which no alpha should do but I really do love Josh. I sprung up looking at him with questioning eyes dying to know his answers.

"We just thought it would be better for you and Alicia" Derrick said butting into the conversation.

"I will only date Josh and Alicia really loves Derrick" I said honestly.

"Mass we just want you to be happy" Josh said meaning every word.

"Can't you see I am happy being your girlfriend and his best friend?" I asked.

Ring!

We all sat their not saying a word as the rest of our class got up and left to go home.

"Call me when you figure this all out or don't either way I don't want to talk to either of you until all of this is dealt with" I said icy cold then I stood up and walked away.

I rode home with the girls and it was unusually quiet but it was typical considering the girls are furious that Alicia is back IN and I'm just nawt in the mood to talk to them after all that had happen with Derrick and Josh, I just want to break down and cry but I can't it is vulnerable and weak. I am nawt that kind of person and I never will be because cowgirls don't cry I have learned that the hard way. Once I got home I ran upstairs to my room and took an hour nap then I did my homework. After I went on my computer to see if I can talk to Kris, Dyl, and Claire to explain everything and see if they are still mad.

_Clairebear1234: Mass why is Leesh IN again? _

_Massiekur: I missed her and I always dreamed the PC ruling high school our senior year and I'm sick of drama and people trying to steal my crown_

_Clairebear1234: Kay thnxs for explaining it don't worry Dyl and Kris are with me right now so they now everything same with Livy_

_Massiekur: I need you girls in my room pronto_

_Clairebear1234: Cya in a bit Boo_

I can hear the PC all but Leesh running up the stairs and then they came crashing into my room. They all sat down on the floor and waited for what the I am about to say.

"Josh wants to break up with me" I said showing them vulnerable side.

"What? Why?" the PC asked in unison all baffled.

"He thinks I would be happier with Derrick and Alicia would be happier with him" I said on the brinks of tears.

"Mass we're so sorry" the PC said in unison.

"Thanks girls I love you all" I said happily that I have friends that will back me up.

"We love you too" Kristen said for the rest of the PC.

"Good or else I might had to find new friends" I said playfully.

"Can we sleepover tonight?" Dylan asked.

"I thought you girls would never ask because I need you all right now" I said proudly.

* * *

**Review if you're saying aw like me. Jk just review pretty please?**


	17. Keep Your Friends Close

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. **

**Got reviews complaining about how fast Massie forgave Alicia so easily well you should know by now Massie always has something up her sleeve.**

**Enjoy!**

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

MPOV:

"Explain why we are letting Alicia back IN just like that?" Livy asked nervously.

"You know what they say keep your friends close and your enemies closer" I said seriously.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Well if she is trying to steal my crown again then I would rather have her IN where I can watch her every move then have her OUT wondering what she has up her sleeve" I told them why I forgave Alicia so easily.

"What if she doesn't want just your crown but your life?" Livy asked scared.

"What makes you say that?" I asked roughly.

"Well I heard from her former followers that she is jealous of what you have nawt just the crown but everything in your life; Mass she wants your life and she will do anything to get" Liv said breaking the news.

"Liv it is time for you do some dirty sleuth work" I said evilly.

"What are you talking about?" Dyl asked slightly confused.

"Liv, I want you to become best friends with Alicia all over again make her trust you with every word she says so then I know all her moves" I said devious.

"Anything for you Boo" Livy said accepting my offer and calling me by my nickname.

And with that said and done we all go to sleep so we can be ready for another day at school. We all woke up and got dressed and since no one has an extra pair of clothes except Claire I have to lend out mine to Livy, Dyl, and Kris but whatever I'm more worried about sitting in class with Josh and Derrick. After we got done getting dressed we all piled into the car and picked up Alicia then we arrived at BOCD high.

"Girls what are we going to do tonight?" Alicia asked; I turned around and gave her a fake smile.

"Nothing I have to study" I lied.

"It's Friday I thought we were having a co-ed slumber party" Alicia asked confused.

"I'm nawt in the mood to have a slumber party" I said with my 'shut-it-or-else glare'.

"Mass puh-lease? We were really looking forward to it" Claire said begging and the whole PC nodded in agreement.

"Kuh-Laire don't beg you're too hot to beg-" Alicia caught me off.

"Point" she said raising her finger.

"Fine the slumber party is still on" I said giving into their begging.

"Yay" they all squealed in unison.

Ring

_Gawd now I have to go to class with Derrick well at least I have Cam._

"Cammie cheer me up" I said as I sat down in my seat.

"Massie bear what happened yesterday? D and Josh won't talk about it" Cam said in a girly voice.

"Ha-ha don't ever do that again or call me Massie bear again" I said laughing.

"Fine but I made you laugh didn't I?" he asked smirking.

"Yes you did thanks" I said meaning it.

"Anytime but what happened?" Cam asked dying to know.

"Basically Josh and Derrick think it would be better if I was with Derrick and Josh was with Alicia because apparently I'm nawt happy with Josh" I told him everything.

"Mass I'm so sorry" Cam said rubbing my arm in support.

"What's going on here" Derrick asked mad; Cam took his hand off my arm quickly.

"Cam is just cheering me up after yesterday I have been really down" I said coldly.

"You could have turned to me and you know I would have cheered you up" Derrick said offended.

"It's nawt about wither or nawt you can cheer me up it is about if I want you to" I said icy cold.

The teacher began to teach and Derrick took his seat right next to me; we all sat their quiet as a church mouse. One thing I have learned is drama follows you everywhere and you cannot ever have a drama free life because it is always in the background. I walked off to my next classes which luckily is with my girls(Alicia is nawt one of my girls) so they made me talk because with them I forget everything and concentrate on LBR's lives that are far worse then mine. I know shallow but loads of fun and it is time I get back in touch with my dark side.

"I'm so hungry" Dylan complained as we walked to the Cafe.

"Well you can eat in about a minute so chill" Kristen said nicely.

We walked into the lunch room Claire, Kristen, and Dylan walked over to the buffet line while Livy and I walked over to table 18. Alicia was sitting next to Derrick looking all lovey-dovey, Liv took her spot next to Kemp and I took a seat next to Cam and Josh was on the other side of Cam far away from me.

"Want the rest?" Cam asked pointing down to the left over fries.

"No, thanks I'm nawt hungry" I said kindly.

"Mass puh-lease cheer up we hate seeing you down like this" Josh said and they all nodded in agreement.

"I would be if my boyfriend or whatever we are now wasn't such a jerk and listen to a pathetic loser that can't get over me" I said angry. _Eh-me-gawd did I just say that? Are my feelings for Josh stronger than my feelings for Derrick? _

Buzz my phone vibrated I unlocked it to see a text from Livy it was a forward from Alicia.

_Olivia I'm only friends with Massie again because you know what they say keep your friends close and your enemies closer. _

"Mass come with me for a sec I have to show you something" Josh said holding out his hand as I turned my head to see him right behind me.

"It better be good" I remarked then I stood up without his help rejecting his hand to hold.

* * *

**Review if you're wondering what Josh is about to show Massie. **


	18. Sweet Love and Hard Hate

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. **

**Announcement I luvh this story so much I am going to do a sequel for it but it will not be out until I am done with this first. I can't give too much anyway yet but let's just say it ends happily with Massington together. Since I'm making a sequel this story is going to have my favorite Massie match ups like Mosh, Cassie, may be even a little Massington but they won't be together at the end sorry that is why I am writing a sequel.**

**Enjoy!**

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

MPOV:

Josh and I walked out to the courtyard which looked like he organized a full on orchestra, he had the choir singing melodies, the band playing, and even flowers everywhere and of course they are all Daisy's my favorite flower ever.

"Josh what is this all about?" I asked curious and in awe because deep down I find it ah-dorable he would be this thoughtful.

"Well I messed up big time so I am trying to woo you over" Josh said honestly, looking at me to see any sign I liked his idea in any small way.

"It's nice but if you're trying to woo me over then you better try harder" I said in a rough tone, making sure he got the picture.

"I thought you might say that" he said while kneeling down on one knee.

"Eh-me-gawd" were the only words I could think of at the time.

"Massie Camille Block I am madly deeply in love with you-" I caught him off.

"Are you proposing to me? Because if you are my parents will totally disown me" I said worried about getting kicked out of my house.

"No, but I want you to be mine and only mine so I bought you a promise ring that you will be committed to us everyday" he said romantically, he pooped open the box and showed off the purplr sapphire ring.

"Night and day" I corrected him.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, still down on his knee.

"Only if you stand up and place the ring on my finger" I threatened him, he jumped up and placed the ring on my right index finger.

"Do you like it?" he asked as he pulled me into a hug.

"I absolutely love it and you" I said confidently, _I do love him more than Derrington right? Ugh every single time I try to think he is always on my mind and I have to move on with my life because he chose our future nawt me. _

I pulled away from the hug and kissed him in front of the whole choir, band, and bystanders and normally I would care but not today this moment is too special. We pulled away and started to walk back to the Cafe of course hand in hand. Everyone was gossiping saying we are engaged and that we are getting married because I got pregnant and normally I would be the first to put the end to the rumors surrounding the PC and me but not today because nothing could compare to how I feel right now that is until I saw. Derrington staring at me and giving Josh a death glare then I started to feel guilty like it was my fault that I hurt him but in reality he was the one who broke my heart first. I'm not ready to trust him again at least not with my heart.

"So when is your wedding?" the PC asked in unison all but Alicia who seemed very angry.

"We aren't getting married" I said simply.

"At least not now we aren't but may be in the future" Josh said flashing me his ah-dorable smile, I smiled back.

"So what's with the ring?" Livy asked excited and interested.

"It's a promise ring" Josh said proudly.

"Who thought of it?" Alicia asked nervously.

"Josh did and I am so jealous because I wish I thought of this a long time ago may be I wouldn't have been cheated on" I sneered and gave a hurt look at Derrick.

"True but you two wouldn't be together if those two didn't screw up" Cam added.

"I think you mean fucked up" Claire noted.

"Good one Kuh-Laire" I said giggling then the whole table except Alicia and Derrick burst out laughing.

"Let it go it was two years ago" Derrick yelled furious, we all shut up quickly.

"Derrick it was a joke in like ha ha" Dylan said gently.

"It's not funny when you're the one who has to live with the consequences" Derrick said angry at himself more than anyone of us, then he left abruptly.

"We should go check on him" Kemp said in a worried tone.

"I'll see if he is all right" Cam said, then he stood up and chased after Derrick.

"Liv I have to go to the ladies room, come with me?" Alicia asked politely, Livy looked at me and I nodded in improvement.

"Sure" Livy said, she kissed Kemp before heading off to the ladies room with Alicia.

We were all quiet probably not knowing what to say after all the drama went down it is hard to know if we gossip or just let it go.

"Well that was the craziest lunch I have ever had" Plovert sighed, we all nodded our heads in agreement.

"I wonder what is taking Cam and Derrick so long" Josh said concerned.

"They probably aren't coming back to lunch especially after Derrick's episode" Claire said answering for the PC, I just remained silent.

Buzz

New text message from Livy Rys

_Leesh is on total ruin Massie sabotage she is going to get Derrick hook up with her again telling him it will make you jealous and then she is going to make it seem like you are cheating on Josh with Derrick so Josh will dump you and go out with her. So what are we going to do? _

I replied the truth and my answer is as simple as they get

_I don't care anymore let her win because I give up_

I stuffed my Iphone into my Prada purse and continued to look at the ring Josh gave me. Normally I would be up for stinging Alicia but when Josh said we might get married down the road I began to wonder if he is my soul mate. Now all I can think about is if he meant it and if he did what about Derrington? Gawd! Why is love so confusing? May be it is time to break off my ties to one boy and began a boy-fast.

* * *

**Review if you want a boy-fast along with a sting.**

**P.S. sorry if its not the best but I wrote this at like 2 in the morning so sorry again if it was not the best it could be.**


	19. The Wrong Choice

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Clique or any of the Clique characters. **

**Announcement I luvh this story so much I am going to do a sequel for it but it will not be out until I am done with this first. I can't give too much anyway yet but let's just say it ends happily with Massington together. Since I'm making a sequel this story is going to have my favorite Massie match ups like Mosh, Cassie, may be even a little Massington but they won't be together at the end sorry that is why I am writing a sequel.**

**Enjoy!**

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

Massie Block thought long and hard about her decision to breakup with her beyond perfect boyfriend Josh Hotz and she deeply felt her decision would turn her life around but soon she discovered that she is all alone. The Pretty Committee graduated happy to be done with high school and to have to deal with LBR's but not happy to leave each other behind but with life you move on and make new friends right? Massie will soon learn that making friends is like mission impossible and the college life is getting on her nerves even though she still has a month left before she leaves WestChester for good she is wondering if her decision was the best one to make.

"Massie!" Claire shrieked, in her ear to wake her up.

Massie jumped up startled by Claire and then she gave Claire the why-did-you-wake-me-up-from-my-beauty-sleep? glare but Claire had a good reason to wake up her queen bee because it is already noon and no alpha should sleep til noon.

"What do you want Kuh-Laire?" Massie asked annoyed.

"We're all going to the beach come" Claire begged sitting down on my bed.

"Listen Claire I don't see the point of wasting my summer with people who I won't remain friends with as soon as we go off to college-" Claire interrupted her.

"Are you breaking up with the Pretty Committee?" Claire asked hurt and sad.

"I just think it would be better to not remain friends after all of this because all we really are is high school friends and I want to move on with my life without-" Massie stopped herself from completing her sentence drawing in more breath.

"Without what?" Claire asked nervously.

"Without responsibility of my friends lives and their damn stupid drama" Massie said honestly.

"So we are just a burden to you?" Claire asked offended.

"No, it's just I'm sick of running your lives and always fixing it and having my life a complete wreck" Massie said brutally honest.

"Fine but just to let you know the PC doesn't beg and we won't come back to you when you need us so think this through before you make the wrong decision" Claire threatened her alpha, trying to make Massie reconsider.

"Claire I am done kay? I don't want to be friends with any of you anymore" Massie said coldly.

"Fine but remember we won't be here when you need us" Claire huffed, then she left and slammed the door behind her.

Massie sat in her bed for a couple more minutes wondering why she just broke off with her friends then she remembered the reason is because all they reall were to each other were hot, fierce, popular, and of course fake friends and no matter how many 'fun' times they had together nothing could surpass all the drama they had and the back stabs are too overwhelming. So with that Massie Block jumped into the steamy hot shower and began to wash away the old teenage Massie and when she stepped out of the shower refreshed, clean, and of course an adult now. Massie put on her yellow summer Ella Moss dress and ran out to her car, she wasn't going to the beach to try to have the PC forgive her and be friends all over again. No the PC is definitely OUT but Derrick is IN or at least he will be once Massie tells him, she loves him and wants to marry him. She parked her black BMW in his driveway and ran to the doorbell and rang it. The door swung open and her heart started pounding very fast against her chest.

"May I help?" Mrs. Harrington asked, smiling brightly.

"Is Derrick home?" Massie asked nervous and excited at the same time.

"No, I'm sorry you just missed him" Mrs. Harrington said apologetic.

"So he is at the beach then?" Massie asked not knowing if he was invited.

"No, I'm sorry Massie he left for college today" Mrs. Harrington said as nice as she could.

"He's gone" Massie said on the brinks of tears.

"I am so sorry Massie but he left early to practice with the soccer team same with all his friends" Mrs. Harrington said, telling Massie what Claire probably was going to say if Massie didn't break up with her and the whole PC.

"Thank you so much for all the help" Massie said weakily, then she turned back down the driveway.

With the love of her life gone along with her friends Massie Block did the one thing she knows best. Massie Block left WestChester for good and this time she vowed herself she would not come back only on holidays with her family but she refuses to live there again because all WestChester is to her is a heartbreak that destroyed Massie Block inside and out.

* * *

_This is for the potential sequel and I will only write if I get at least 5 reviews asking for it or else I won't but you don't have a time limit to review because with summer I understand not being on FF everyday. _

_"So it wasn't Cam?" Massie asked her fairy godmother after she returned from the past again making the wrong choice. _

_"No, now this is your last shot to fix your mistake" her fairy godmother said strictly. _

_"I have tried everyone Derrick, Josh, and Cam but I keep coming back here ugh I just want my life to be happy again" Massie said frustrated. _

_"May be it is doesn't just take one person to make you life but more" her fairy godmother said, before fading out leaving her alone once again. _

_After having a dead career in music and trying to pay her bills on her own since she is an adult not a child she will not allow her parents help her pay for her dinky small apartment. She is a waitress for the Cheesecake Factory in LA and an unhappy one to be exact, Massie thought her life was bad until she comes face to face with her ex-friends and her ex-boyfriends. _

_"Take that table please Kelly" Massie pleaded, when she reconginzed them. _

_"No" Kelly stated. _

_"Massie Block is that you" Claire asked, as soon as Massie walked over. _

_"No, I am Massie Leonard" Massie lied and then went on asking them what they wanted to drink and to eat. _

_That day Massie realized she made the wrong decision and she only has four chances to make it right._

* * *

Review if you want the sequel remember five reviews to get it no time limit. Thanks for all the reviews on this story I really enjoyed writting this and for all of you who have stuck through the bumps to reach the smooth sailing =).

I heart you and this is Haloxoxo signing out!


End file.
